Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD Episode 46 2/2: The Ultimate Shadow Powerful Return
Ben beginning attacking from Shadow Alpha attacking the revolt as a dark. Previously... Ben stealthing Black Knight, Gwen, and Rex Salazar because defeat the Shadow Alpha had been to defeat at the machine, and the full Gwen and Rex beginning absorbed and too powerful. Shadow Alpha turned Alpha Heatblast edition, we cannot from too powerful and absorb the powers in together. Plot (Ben, furious): No! (Shadow Alpha): Yes! I tried to flee away, but my teleporter isn't what it used to be. The dust I left behind is energy that my teleporter left behind, which must have awakened something new in that watch of yours! He's stopping absorbing, and hacks down. (Ben): Good thing that teleportation costed too much energy, I could have been that guy forever. So, much energy we cannot electric formerly. (a form in new alien, with a dramatic transformation sequence) Shockquatch! (Shadow Alpha): I never knew who I was, who I was going to be. (Ben): It real crossover, we cannot revolution. (shot and hacks at the Shadow Alpha to be teleports him) Rex! Gwen! He's gone. (Ben): Gone. (detransform, with a dramatic transformation sequence) I accidentally left him in space and they just found his carcus. Because I used to be a normal human like everyone, and then BAM! I have fire and magnet powers from my origins. But why? (teleports him, into a powerful) Inside the Alphamatrix, it's walked on a Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur and the Azmuth. (Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur, walking in): See, you might want to turn back to normal. Another plan, perfectly excecuted. (Ben): Azmuth? (Azmuth): Ben Tennyson! You can only, we also called this world. His a portal, at the flew in soul Rayquaza appears them. (Ben): Sorry, my bad. (jumping in Rayquaza's face and too stopping as Azmuth) (Azmuth): I spend all my time watching miserable lifeforms rot away in their own rage or sadness. I sat there charging my power with the thought my planet would be destroyed. (Rayquaza): (roars) (Azmuth): Impossible. My planet is completely destroyed and I will ''not ''let this slide! (Ben): What? In the portal, at the Dimension of powerful, we cannot Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. (Azmuth): I have all of your partners defeated, Tennyson, and now I have the power to steal the All-Power-Trix. (Ben): All-Power-Trix, it gonna be. Ultimatrix transformation of All-Power-Trix. (Azmuth): Ben Tennyson, we stooling can't in Master Control and the Codon Stream. (Ben): But... we cannot second me. (Azmuth): You would never attack for fear of harming the ones you love. (Ben): It some like beliving. (Azmuth): Ben Tennyson, you controllable in All-Power-Trix under ability. (winks) (Ben): That's my body. (Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur): And we're not going to! But we need a plan. I need an alien strong enough to defeat him. And I think I know who..... (Ben): Okay, quaza? (in Rayquaza's full face up and because get together) It know, it steallting, we know. Rayquaza in a flew at the teleported into Castle. (Ben): It charge back anymore. Has walking other it come at Castle. (Ben): We got dude? (wearing other and jumping in Rayquaza's full face up and get stopping Forever Knights) (Forever Knight): Hold this! (shoot energy blast with a Laser Lance in Rayquaza at dodged) Rayquaza that mentioning other deceased cannot using Flamethrower to Forever Knight and explosion. (Ben): We cannot exe, we got evolution. His, Ben's house, we can computer, and installing exe. (Ben): Notable Card. Has cannot a card in revolution. (Ben): It's cannot Notable Card ability? (scrolling through, then Jetray, then Goop, and then Humungousaur) Humungousaur dial? (and but appears as Humungousaur powerful away, and punched Ben in a ground) (Rayquaza): (He's using Protect other protecting shield) (Humungousaur): And just stand around while you suck the life out of my cousin? Not a chance, Rayquaza! Rayquaza shoots a Future Sight to disappears, but Humungousaur grabs a Rayquaza's tail and falls it down. Believing, Ben going into transformation, installing Ultimate Humungousaur. (Ben, installing Ultimate Humungousaur): Ultimate Humungousaur! (Humungousaur): So you’re finally starting to see it my way. (Ben, installing Ultimate Humungousaur): We cannot believing. (installing completed) Humungousaur giant form and but Ben's Ultimate Humungousaur scanned Humungousaur's normal. But transformed into formerly. (Ben, installed Ultimate Humungousaur): Sort of, it’s a bit more complicated than that… (Evil Ben): I am Evil Ben. (Ben, installed Ultimate Humungousaur): (installing completed) (Evil Ben): Not believing. (in transforming) Humungousaur! (Ben): (installing completed, and turned into Infinite Humungousaur) Infinite Humungousaur! (Evil Ben): (a grabbed in Infinite Humungousaur and punched in a water) (Ben, installing Infinite Humungousaur): Installing, we notable revolution. (shoot energy blast in a water) Missing. (installing completed) The end...